New year, New found love
by nagihiko's hime Riri-tan
Summary: Rima and Nagi are being left alone a lot to sort out their problems but Nagi wants to be more than friends. Rima finds out that she wasn't jelous for Nagi stealing Amu but ... Vice versa?
1. Invitation to his house? Finally!

**Heyyyy! Sorry that I haven't updated my other story but I won't abandon it. I just got sucked into continuing this one that I started ages ago, and I always find the going back to school month the worst so I'm frantically trying to keep up with the smart ones in my class as I like to be a smart person. ******** In other words a nerd – I hear you say and yes – is my answer. Exactically like a nerd lol.**

**Ah well, i better get on with the story. No point saying all this if there's no story to follow up. I tried to make it longer and I'm proof reading it as its being typed. What can I say? Paper is versatile. I can write in class in my A 5 notebook the next paragraph and no-one suspects a thing. Lol.**

_________________________________________________________________________________

Rima's POV:

The Fair was in town, it was the day before New Year's Eve and all was going well. I planned to surprise Amu with this valuable piece of information as she had still yet to get Tadagay a present but that was when he showed up with the same news for Amu. Problem is, he got there before me

"How dare you waltz (lol, geddit?) in and take over my spot as event organiser and being Amu's friend. I suppose that the jack wants his old position of being queen then?" I challenged him. We argued almost daily, now it was at the point where cupcakes could make a full blown argument case.

I didn't spare a single thought for Yaya in the corner, shoving her face full with these 'cupcakes'. She opened her mouth and drew a deep breath to do no less than inhale my sweet delicacies, tainted with 'his' puddings. But then she did something unexpected.

.

She spoke

"you obviously worked hard on these and it shows through in your cooking," she ran on in critic mode, oblivious to the electric sparks flying between us. "But Rima, you could definitely use a hand from Nagi on your shortbread, "she stated. He looked at me consolingly and smiled, happy to be of help. That boy was so sickeningly sweet, he had to be fake. I knew it in my gut the first time I saw him drooling over Amu, that he was no good for her.

One thing I have learned is to trust gut feelings and from that moment on my only objective was to get Amu to (a/n or Amuto) trust me enough to loose him. Ever Tadagay seems to like him?! Thankfully I came around again in time to here the next bit of Yaya's rare lectures.

"Although, Nagi, I'm quite surprised. You usually add an extra ingredient to your food, but today's was quite bland. Even if well made, you didn't show your true potential. I'm sure Rima can help you take that next step forward with a little boost." She winked and flitted off, leaving us to decipher her impossible meanings.

"Wow. I've never seen her talk so much without taking a snack break," chortled a bemused Kukai. I lunged for Nagi in shock that the rowdy soccer player had crept up behind me without a sound. "When did you get here?" I accused him. To be honest, I was happy that he hadn't left me alone with Nagihiro but I was still peeved off at him for scaring me all the same.

"I came in with Yaya and I'll be leaving with her again shortly," he stated casually. "We're meeting Utau for a Ramen eating contest again. Yaya can't beat me this time." My heart sank a mile under the floor. As soon as I think about being alone with Nagi, my blood starts to boil. I had a mind to ask him to stay, or at least take Nagihiro with him.

My last glimmer of hope faded as rapidly as Pepe's voice. The cold, unfeeling thoughts in my head must have echoed on my face, for when I turned around, Nagi flinched before speaking. "I'm free now if you want to come over to my house," he offered, waiting anxiously for a reply.

"For what?" I questioned hesitantly, although I must have come across more obnoxious than oblivious, because he answered rather unsure. "To make New Year's treats?" I heaved a sigh of relief and ... disappointment. It was so silly I could have laughed but to be honest, I wished that he didn't have to have a reason to invite me over. Then I started to get annoyed, thinking how he'd never bothered to invite me around before. (That's cuz he was afraid that you would lock him up in one of the rooms and leave him there, gagged and bound to a chair. Lol)

"Oh," I sighed pointedly. He laughed at my crestfallen face.

"Or do you have something else planned with your family?"

"They wouldn't notice if I got carried back in a coffin." (Emo Rima!! Help.)

"Well good, because Yaya wouldn't care either." I was strangely at ease with going over to my sworn enemies' house. I contemplated over this fact whilst gathering my items and came to the conclusion that because Amu wasn't around, there was nothing to fight about.

Silently we made our way down the poolside and out the glass doors, taking care to lock it all up. Then we made our way to Nagi's house. That's where the fun began. ...

.

I love sarcasm.

**____________________________________________________________________________**

**Yayyyy! It is done. I have the next chapter nearly almost finished bar one or 2 lines so I'll update tomorrow. I am trying to think of what Yaya and Kukai do at a fair in my other story but all the stuff i've come up with so far only suits this story. Damn. Please help if you would be so kind as to what they could do.**

**Don't worry, i have a story plot made for this one so it shold be quicker to write. Lol.**

**Enjoy your day until tomozz. Bye**

**Xx Kani**


	2. Cooking at Nagi's

**Heyyyy! I'm back and I've just finished the rest of chapter 2. No OC's! I don't know when I'll be updating again because I have a English coursework that I have to hand in next Tuesday. Grrr. Why do they set gcse stuff on the first week back. Anyways. On with the story.**

**In none of my stories do I own the characters of shugo chara and, well. You know the rest. **

Making shortbread is a lot harder than it looks. I had only been baking in his kitchen for half an hour and the place looked like a giant dough ball had splattered off the walls. Which it had!

"How can you not know how to bake? You made really nice desserts for us this morning," Nagihiko asked me, looking like he was lost in a dreamworld go warped. "I'm really sorry about the mess. But I never made those puddings this morning. I bought them from the shop near our house." His cool composure was betrayed as shock reached his face but he quickly smoothed it over. His disconnected voice however took on a more empathetic tone which made me start to boil.

"So… Uh-hum!" he started, trying to regain control of his thoughts. "What made you decide to come here to bake then. Was it the delight of making desserts… or could it be that you've found something sweeter!" he smiled, winking. My face flushed, mindless of whether I hated him or not. Kusukusu spurted out her drink over Rythmn in shock. Well, it would have gone over him except that he had chara- changed with Nagi… hiro. Nagihiko! I can't start calling him by that nickname. It makes him seem human. Ummm…. Where was I?!! Damn! Now he's making me loose concentration and all, now! It's like school all over again. (Wow! You drool over him in school! lol!)

"Rythmn! Stop Changing with me like that!" someone yelled, waking me from my stupor. Nagihiko looked equally as dazed, evidently he had only just regained full control of himself. Rythmn muttered something incoherent under his breath which sent Kusukusu into paradoxes of giggles, and Nagihiro blush. Unfortunately, as I mentioned, it was muttered so I couldn't here it from where I was, Knelt down in front of the oven.

"Are these done yet?" I asked, trying to keep the aggravation from my voice. What I wanted to know is, 'What did Rythmn say?'* so that I could blackmail him with it.

"Yes, thank you for reminding me, Rima." Said a voice from beside me, with a flash of white teeth. I skidded to the other side of the room at the unnerving appearance of the Cheshire cat in boy form. I peeled myself off the wall but all I really wanted was to meld back into it, unnoticed.

"Oh my! Don't tell me you forgot!" I asked him incredulously, while coating my voice with hunny. Two could play at this sickly sweet game. He sweatdropped and hung his head in shame. Geez , this guy was so sincere. "God! Cheer up and stop being such an Emo!" I scolded him.

"Look, Look! Funny face!" Kusukusu encouraged. He smiled meekly, looking up from under his magenta hair."I didn't know that you cared," he stated simply, his eyes glinting, although it could have been caused by the light. I shook this thought out of my head and retorted hotly, "I Don't!"

An icy wind blew through the kitchen and a dark aura seeped all around even though the thermostat on the oven said 200'C and it was lit up with lots of light bulbs. I got lost in the mesmerising labyrinth of colourful shades. Damn Rich Fujisaki!

The fragrant smell of shortbread filled the air and brought me back to earth with a watering mouth and a growling stomach. "Gosh, Rima- Chan, are you hungry? The sadly alive and well Nagihiko asked with amusement clear on his face. I raised my eyebrows at his unnecessary comment as he fiddled through his cupboards. I smiled slightly, one brow still raised as he took out a serviette, wrapped it around one of the pieces, and handed it to me.

"Arrigato," I told him, still suspicious, but somehow happy, nonetheless. I bit into the white choc chip biscuit that he made and it crumbled apart in my mouth. The chocolate melted on my tongue, leaving a creamy aftertaste. "This is good!" I exclaimed, my eyes widening with shock. Nagi just laughed.

"Why don't you take some home with you?" he offered. "I'll wrap up the shortbread for tomorrows meeting."

"Sure!" I mumbled, my mouth still full. He sure could be annoying at times, but I had to admit, he was a wonderful cook. "I guess I better go, It's 7 now and I still have homework to do." I exhaled sadly and picked up my bag. Nagihiko walked me to the door and handed me a handful of cookies. He smiled and I found it rather catching, as I smiled myself. His eyes shone and his grin got wider for some reason (A/N: it's cause you're smiling, you baka! Lol)?! I looked over this as I took the cookies into one hand and shook his hand politely with the other. "Goodbye Rima, see you tomorrow"

I giggled a little as I couldn't hold it in any longer. "Goodbye.. NADESHIKO!" I yelled back, walking down the road. I wondered when he would spot himself in the mirror. He had tied his hair up unconsciously before cooking when he got home and it was still in the same style. A yelp from his house gave me my answer as me and Kusukusu ran out of earshot before bursting into fits!

.

I love cooking!


	3. At the Funfair

**Yayyyy!!! I've finaly typed this up. i'm nearly finnished the next chapter in writing it so I should have it typed up in the next 3-4 days, as I have lots of coursework for school. read on and have your dictionary ready. I found out some new words in class. It's like Nagi is watching over me! lol. Enjoy.**

**BTW. imagine that you pay at the gate for this funfair here and I know that the haunted house is like a fun house but why would Rima want to take Nagi into a fun house? XD  
**

**I do not own shugo chara but I do own this plot.  
**

Walking past the houses in this Balamorey town, I texted Amu to let her know that I was almost there. The fair was on today and everyone had to come, apparently. Including HIM! I sighed. Normally I hated the thought of seeing him, but today, something had changed. It was probably due to the fact that he had brought my shortbread in for the famous food critic, 'Yaya'. As I turned the corner to where the fair was at, a thought dawned on me. 'What if he had purposely put something in the food to make it taste bad?

"Ohiyo, Minna!" I called out as I passed through the wrought Iron gates.

"'Hiyo, Rima-tan!" Yaya exploded as I staggered under her colossal weight of sweets when she jumped me. Her jacket must have weighed more than a baby elephant. Mind you, she probably sowed candy and chocolate into the coat lining 'In case of an emergency where Yaya can't get sweets!' I lightened at this thought... although she wouldn't! Pfttttttt!!!!!!

My attitude sobered as I saw the afore mentioned shortbread in her hand. "Rima, this is way good. It must have been made with a lot of love!" she grinned, winking. Nagi blushed, Rythmn and Kusukusu turned away to hide their giggling, Temari was no-where to be seen and I... well... Just? Didn't quite get it, is all?...

I looked around to see where Amu was. A pair of paws grabbed her and wrapped around her torso as she shrieked. Then the usual, and very monotonous, war-cry of "Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" reached my ears as our favourite pop star appeared from behind her brother.

"Seriously! What is up with that! You say it on a gay-ly basis!" she scolded Tadagay.

"But... uh... dayl-....?"

"Whatever!" she stomped, grabbing Ikuto by the collar. "I'm doing a few songs for the dance competition, if any of you want to join in or request a song?"

"Utau?" Ikuto smiled warmly. She followed him obligingly after Iru and Yoru peeled Eru off of Rythmn's arm. "See ya later, Amu-koi! Oww!" Ikuto shouted as Utau whacked him over the head with her bag. Amu was oblivious to this as Nagihiko whispered something in her ear and she blushed. Tadagay looked murderous and I felt the same. I reacted without thinking, which I later regretted doing.

"Amu! Get away from that weirdo! You'll catch rabies!" I yelled to her as Amu looked back at me blankly. Nagi turned his head, smirking slightly. I mean, what is THAT about?!

"Um... yeah, well, I need to get a few things from the shops, so... um... me and Tadasay are going now?" she said uncertainly.

"Yaya needs to go and meet up with her 'Candyman'," Yaya bubbled, walking away while whistling the said song by Christina Aguilera. Everybody left just went into 'ZOMGZ!' mode, with wide eyes and open mouths.

"O...kaaaaayyyyyy?" Amu quizzed, close to hysterical overload. Fortunately, for once, Tadagay popped in and pulled her away for THEIR bit of shopping! Lol. I realized, too late, that I was left alone for the second time in two days, with Nagihiko.

"So," Nagi turned to me, looking rather relieved. "What do we do now?" This is odd. He just said 'we' and usually I would be boiling with anger for his insolence, at this point, but all of a sudden...

I'm ok with it?!

* * *

She didn't respond, and my nerves were starting to creep up on me again. It's very hard to contain yourself when the girl you like hates you.

Or at least she thinks she does.

Her face was all screwed up in concentration, but it only made her look cuter. She hasn't said anything yet about my slip up with the 'we'. I mentally brace myself for the impact as being quiet can only mean one thing for her. She hurls words at you, but I can tell they have no meaning behind them. The only thing that gets to me though is why she thinks she hast to hide herself from me under that entourage.

I can only hope that I won't start calling her 'Rima-koi' out loud. Or maybe I should, and she can see just why I'll never leave her.

That very same doll angel tugged on my sleeve and turned her face up to meet my eyes. I always got lost in them so I wasn't truly there when I heard her speak again.

"Haunted house," she whispered, still it was loud enough to hear. A grin spread across my face at her feeble attempts to frighten me. If I didn't know any better, I would swear that she was deliberately slackening it each time.

"Why do you want to go there?" I smirked, interested in the excuse that she would give.

"I've never been in a haunted house before!" Rima replied, a smile present in her eyes. It is touching how she unintentionally opens up to me at the most convenient times. I wish I could tell her how much I love her but if I do, she would me away, afraid that I'm some fan-boy with a crush that won't last. Still, Rythmn isn't a playboy for no particular reason. I just needed to find a way to get into her heart. I don't believe in winning someone's heart, being a sad hopeless romanticist. I find it hard to keep my cool around her and his attitude helps to relax me and give me confidence.

"Well then, let's go!" I exclaimed, grabbing her hand that was still on the hem of her sleeve and pulled her over to the queue.

"Oh my gosh! You two are the cutest couple ever! Enjoy yourselves!" the helper squeaked. Rima blushed a little and I smiled, trying to make her feel more comfortable. We went into the first part which was a maze of mirrors. She ran on ahead, dropping her hand limp by her side. My hand felt cold already.

I followed after her, but soon I lost her at the wrong turn, reflections but never the real thing. So much like the Rima that everyone else sees at school. I spotted the green neon arrow on a mirror, pointing to the lit doorway and gave a sigh of relief.

"Nagi," Rima whimpered and my heart skipped a beat, stomach dropping. "Where are you?"

"I'm at the exit. Where are you?"

"I'm not sure?" she called back. I found some solace in hearing her voice. "Somewhere in the middle, I think!"

"Stay there, I'm coming to get you," I told her in hope of comforting her.

.

Hold on.

* * *

I stood in the middle, looking around anxiously for an exit, a way out. Heck, even a fire escape would do! I have to wait here while my enemy rescues me. Why does God hate me? So embarrassing.

"Tell me if I'm getting closer?" he asked. His question seemed layered with a thick tone, like it had another meaning. But there was only one other... NO! I halted myself, and scolded my thoughts. I will NOT go there. I just don't! Hating is easier than loving. My parents were the prime example of that.

"How?" I questioned too soon, and instantly regretted it. The annoyance and frustration had not left my words. I hoped that the 'other thing' wasn't hinted in it.

"Your voice sounds closer than before," he explained, with a smirk in his knowing tone. A blush reached my cheeks and I bit my sharp tongue to stop talking back with a snappy remark. I always regret it. I was so caught up in my thoughts that when I remembered what he'd said, I unconsciously nodded, forgetting that he couldn't see me.

"There you are!" he exclaimed in my ear, throwing his arms around me into a warm embrace was made even hotter by my blush increasing. Why now of all times? These questions had me wondering if my morels were to remain the same forever. Could I live without love forever? Without him?

I decided to brave looking at his face, wishing that my answer would be no. How can I change it? I'd sworn to be his enemy. He'd always thing I hate him. How would I love him! He was looking down at me but it felt like he was lifting the weight off my shoulders, helping me rise up. His eyes were filled only with care and I could almost believe that it was just for me that he smiled. His eyes, though, were curious, holding many answers to my questions. I could only hope that I could answer his.

One question ran through my head, dominating everything else. 'Why did it have to be him I fell in love with?' When, Where, What and How all flew out the window as I could now vividly remember every single detail of what he had said or done while I watched.

"It's not the people who are 'in love', It's the situations that make you realise just how much you love them', I'd once been told by Nagi, and boy was he right. Well, I think that's what he said anyways?

But... how was I to tell him that I love him even when I hate him for stealing my best friend and that I'm jealous in every way when both of them are near each other? Life's not fair! Wait a minute! What should I do now?

.

Help me Nagihiko

* * *

**Do you like it? I tried to make it as fluffy as possible but mabey your gagging. i have redone this chapter lots of tomes so sorry if it's so unreadable in bits lol**

**until next time when you decipher my work. **

**Kani- XX  
**


	4. Yayas 'Candyman', Ikuto is 'Supercat?

**Wooo! Sorry for the late update. I have no idea how to word a Film review, as I keep getting sidetracked into explaining about the effects of the Mize En Scene. Lol. I was going to join the next chapter with this one but it would take to long to type so you'll have to wait. Lol enjoy and R and R. Lots of Rimahiko in next chapter but some Kukaya in this one. **

**

* * *

  
**

The rest of the house, I held Nagi's hand. It was really creepy, but in truth, I didn't want to let go. I think he sensed something was up but he wouldn't be able to figure out that I'd fallen for him, after all the times I called him names and speak of him as an Enemy. I could only hope that he would forgive me for being so rash with him. But still I won't give up on wanting to be Amu's best friend.

We came out into the light and one of the main rides I saw was Dodgems. Otherwise known as...Bumper Cars! I squealed in delight before remembering myself and I clamped my hands over my mouth. Nagi chuckled like the gentleman he was and took me over to them. Lo and behold, guess who was there! Yaya and her 'Candyman'....... Kukai! I doubled over laughing whilst Nagi tried to hold it in, but he was rocking so hard he fell over onto his face. Yaya spazzed and Kukai held a really confused look on his face which only fuelled mu laughter even more. Eventually I came back to my senses and made my way over with him, each of us making up excuses about tripping and bad stomachs. Kukai raised his eyebrow while Yaya shrugged it off.

"Hey, join Kukai and Yaya on the cars!" Yaya screamed in my ear with a lollipop in her mouth and her eyes lit up.

"Sure. I love these!" I exclaimed, hopping into the nearest car. Then I realized that this was a mistake. It was so low that I couldn't reach the peddles and steer at the same time. Nagi looked over and laughed, seeing my head against the wheel in defeat. "Move over, Chibi!" he called out happily, taking the seat beside me so that he could drive. I smiled as Kukai snorted and then realization hit me.

"Don't ever call me Chibi, you Jerk! You can't even..." I got cut off by Nagi going in reverse as the electricity sparked above our heads.

"Hey, Rima. Want to steer?" Nagi asked while letting go of the wheel. I lunged for it in fright, but not quick enough. The car banged into Kukai and Yaya who obviously thought this was a drive-in as he had his arm lazily draped over her shoulder while she leaned in against him. I shrieked in alarm as Nagi wrapped his hands over mine and took control of the car. He chuckled lightly as I pulled my hands out from under his, embarrassed that I found it so oddly familiar and comforting.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" I demanded, but I was unable to keep the accusing tone in my voice.

"Not really, But I suggest you hold onto something quick," he replied sharply and I wrapped my arms around his waist as I heard a familiar voice shout "Charge!" The car got bashed from the side as our friends launched at us in revenge. Hmm... Battlestar Galactica. An evil cackle escaped from Yayas lips as the sugar coated baby cheered for the soccer player. Incessant pounding of our car resonated in my ears. Kusukusu chara-changed with me as Nagi changed with Temari. I felt my eyes burn with fire, and looking at Nade, her face mirrored mine.

"What do you find so funny!" I challenged them with a smirk playing on my lips and blank, emotionless eyes. They gulped, turning around but not before Nadeshiko rammed into them, causing them to spin to the other side of the track.

"No, you did NOT!" Kukai shouted to us.

"Yehell we DID!" I boasted, fury bubbling inside.

"Well then, let me return the favour!" he offered.

"You ca try, I suppose," I sighed, admiring my nails, and then I looked up with a smug smile.

"You sure you can handle it, CHIBI!"

"Nade? I asked Nagi angelically as he put me on his lap so I could steer easily.

"Prepare to die, LOSERS!" I war-cried, as did Yaya, and we charged head on. We nearly collided but I turned to the right at the last moment. Yaya cackled, thinking we had given up, but I surprised them when I turned around and rammed into their side. The fight continued for the next five minuets and then, in the middle of building momentum and speed for a crash extravaganza, the electricity cut off.

A yell of "Hey!" went up but as I came down from the adrenalin rush, I noticed that I was sitting on Nagi's lap. Unfortunately though, I wasn't the only one who noticed. As Nagi was back to himself, He was still visibly red underneath the curtain of magenta hair he made by bowing his head. Kukai' eyes spoke of laughter whilst his smug smirk was present, twisted in an effort to keep it there. Yaya was hyperactively bouncing up and down with glee, as usual. **(A/N: GLEE!!!!!)**

Finally I cajoled myself into getting off him, **(A/N: O_o)** which didn't take long due to embarrassment. I thought I saw something flit overt Nagi's face. It could have been sadness but logically it would have been relief. Although maybe I could fool myself into believing it was both. My sadness washed away with another discrete sigh. The black plastic seat felt cold, but Nagi had his left arm still around my waist, for which I was thankful.

"Let's go and meet up with Amu and Tadasay now!" My eardrum bleed, letting me know that Yaya was standing right beside me. Nagi let his arm slip down unnoticed as I stood up and made to follow them. AS they were in front, I made my way to the other side of the car and helped Nagi out. He looked at me questioningly but I silenced him with a glare. I held his hand from behind as I walked in front so it wouldn't be noticeable but I could feel him smile from behind.

Weird?

Amu was freaking out when we got back to our meeting up place. Ikuto had himself wrapped up in string like a spindle out of Sleeping Beauty. Tadagay was snickering gaily, both meanings, while Utau glared at him.

"What the heck happened when Yaya was gone?" squealed the little baby.

"Well, Utau HAD to go to the 'Teddy Bear Company' factory," Ikuto recounted surly. "But her bear had a loose thread so I pulled it to snap it but it...um... attacked me! *Cleared throat*......Yeah! I fought back and I defeated it. Hahahahahaha!" He flexed his muscles.

"Yeah right-nya! But you have to admit, it was soo fun to play with-nya!" Yoru grinned. Ikuto hung his head in shame.

"I'm going to take 'Supercat' here home and get some scissors," Utau sighed, but then a smirk appeared on her face as a thought involving her brother must have entered her mind.

"Oh, and by the way, Amu-Koi (*Glares from Utau and Amu*), I had signed us up for the dancing competition but..."

"What!" the pinkette yelped.

"... It seems that someone else is going to have to take our place, as they need the full 15 people to keep the game fair," he finished sheepishly. **(A/N: Baaaaa! Nagi: WTH?! O_o)**

"Well, I can do it as I've learnt a few steps from Onee-chan." Nagi smugly inserted. I inwardly groaned, knowing where this was heading. Yaya doesn't like to dance!" she turned away, pouting.

"I'm so tired, I don't think I could dance after all that," Amu excused herself.

"And I get very shy and trip," Tadagay entered. Like, WDF? ....o......KAY!!!!!

"Which only leaves...?" Utau had to point out.

"No way!" I protested as everyone had turned to me and was staring.

"Hey Rima, It'll be like Queen's Waltz," Kusukusu giggled into my ear and I had to hold my flush down.

Nagi looked sadly at his feet. I felt bad for him but still... I have my reputation to uphold! I can't be seen hanging around with a cross-dressing friend stealer, regardless of whether I like him or not. Well, actually, I love him but I still can't get used to saying that, so I think I'll say 'like' for now.

There I go again! I did this yesterday as well. I'd hate to blame him for this bu... I've got it! Mwahahahaha!

"Okay!" I said, putting on the fakest smile I could manage, to freak him out. He involuntarily shivered, so it must have worked! Yay!

"So, what do you want me to do then," He sighed, looking at his converse with a defeatist attitude. Damn! Even when he's Emo he can still read minds!

"I'll decide that later. It's almost time to go, isn't it?" I asked.

"Yes? How did you know what time it was at?" he looked like he'd lost something. Hopefully the will to live.

"The posters!" I stated blankly and he sweatdropped.

"Oh, yeah! Right!" he confirmed to himself. I happily dragged him to the middle of the funfair. Of course I've never told anybody this but...

.

I love dancing!

* * *

**Have got some great ideas for songfics and oneshots but I need to finish this so I can get back to my other story lol. Until then... puichi? **

**P.s: I like the bit in party at the song opening where yaya/amu? drags them out the door and Rima's holding Nagi at the end so he doesn't get left behind. I want proper episodes thou, WBU? **

**XX**

**Kani**


	5. Dancing competition

He walked towards what seemed to be the middle of the funfair, the music gradually getting louder. We reached the bandstand and I stood there, mesmerised. Many people had started dancing to the music, just to pass the time.

The fast tempo beat out a cool rhythm and as it was two days to New Years, the sun was starting to set and a few stars were visible through the orange and red tint of the burning ball hanging in the sky.

"Let's go and get registered!" Nagi smiled, probably hyped up at the prospect of winning the dance competition. I have no idea why but my random brain instantly thought of a marriage registration. Pbttt... Like that'll ever happe-GET A GRIP, RIMA!

I nervously giggled as Kusukusu looked at my blush and figured it out. Thankfully though, Nagihiko was busy talking to the Event Organiser, so he remained blissfully unaware. We were told our numbers and the rules of the dancefloor. I rolled my eyes as Nagi stood keenly to attention.

I blinked as the man stopped talking and Nagi took my hand again. It felt very comfortable and warm, although he wouldn't have noticed it. He led me out to the dancefloor and placed his other hand on my waist as everyone else took their positions. My heart thumped in my chest and I'm sure he could hear it. I gingerly raised my arm and placed it carefully on his shoulder.

I turned my head to the left, trying to hold back my blush.

"First, we're doing a salsa for a warm-up," he breathed in my ear. His hot breath tickled and made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. "You still remember the steps, don't you?" he smirked as I turned back to face him. Of course I remember EVERYTHING about the dance lessons that my mother forced me to take. ESPECIALLY how, _COINCIDENTALLY_ they told me, Nagihiko was there to learn new dance moves. Of course, I never danced with him!

Those were the days when I purposefully tried to avoid him... wait! I felt that way only yesterday morning! Gosh, love changes you so suddenly, but when it's unrequited love, time passes so slowly. I hate it! Why have I been such a jerk to him? All he ever did was be kind to me. Sigh! That's one of the reasons that I love him.

"Of course I remember the steps!" I glared, still frustrated at myself. He flinched as we started to dance. Damn! Now look what you've done, Happy? He thinks you're a cold, heartless devil who is out to make his life miserable! Who do you have to blame but yourself?!

I started to feel really depressed but I didn't realise I was crying until Nagi wiped the tears from my cheek.

"Are you scared of the dancing?" he asked me, a soothing tone in his already calming voice.

"No, it's just..." I squeezed my eyelids together to stop crying and let him lead me off the dancefloor to our chairs, now that the first competitors had their turn. The red plastic chair was rather uncomfortable.

"Ah... Erm..." After a few false starts, there's only one way to do this. I sucked on my bottom lip, which was dry, and began to speak. "I don't really hate you much," I murmured, half hoping he wouldn't hear it. The other half of me jumped for joy when he replied with a mocking, playful tone, "Much?"

"Well, you are trying to be Amu's best friend," I stated sadly.

"Would you like me to be your buddy... but it'd be cooler if you were my boo!" I sighed as Rythmn popped back out again and Nagihiko started telling him off.

"Rythmn, you can't keep doing this! It's getting slightly annoying now!" The people on the side clapped at the next act getting off the floor. I clapped too but then I remembered something and got scared.

"Nagi, what number are we?" my voice shook.

"Ten," he replied with a comforting smile. I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"So we still have time to talk, then?"

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" he threw back.

"_Why don't we talk about lo...?" Temari sang_

"Temi, hey!" Kusukusu squealed. I rolled my eyes and smiled. Ever since Temari had hatched again, she and Kusukusu had become almost inseparable. I had thought that Rythmn's Bala-Balance was good, but Temari naturally being graceful, made it look effortless. As Kusukusu was the only girl chara that knew she'd hatched, they hung out a lot, so I got to know her more and consequently, Nadeshiko and Nagihiko. I'd always considered it a curse that he had to hang around me but now I realise that Kami-chan was being kind to me while I was stubborn about my blessings.

"Um...Rima..."

"Yeah?"

"Please don't scream or run away when I tell you this..."

"Is it really that bad?" I asked forlornly.

"...Um...well...I kinda *mumble mumble*..."

"What?" I asked, screwing up one side of my face in a pathetic attempt to hear him better.

"I'd like it if we were friends... but I like you more than a friend, if that's okay?" he rushed, looking down at his twiddling thumbs, trying to hide his blush.

Oh!

Wow!

I felt my face flush and a small smile formed on my lips. He did love me! He does love me! No...Wait! He said 'like'. I guess I better respond with the same otherwise he'll be the one running away screaming.

"I lo-aike... you too," I whispered and Temari hugged me. Nagi's face went from blushing to shocked to blank to something else, but he hid it under his hair. Suddenly I felt myself being pushed back into my chair as he threw his arms around me. I wrapped my hands around him also as he whispered,

"Thank you," in my ear. I shivered a bit at his warm breath on my cheek and buried my face in his hair. It smelt of cherries and something else.

"Pair Ten please!" the commentator shouted and brought me back to reality. Hey! In reality, he DOES like me! I took his hand as he helped me to stand and the stares following us onto the middle of the floor didn't bother me as much as it usually does. Odd? The first few notes of Mas Que Nada, Black Eyed Peas version blasted from the stereo. I looked at him and raised my eyebrows and he grinned sheepishly back which made me laugh.

He started the lead by twirling me around, out and bringing me in again, his arms wrapped around me. I remembered all the steps but it seemed like Nagihiko had a few ideas of his own. I got caught in his eyes, like honey, so sweet and sticky. The time lapsed and before I knew it, the song was coming to a close. As the last beats dropped, so did I as Nagi put his arm around my back and caught me, mid-flight through the air to the ground.

As we stood up straight again, everyone started to clap. I put my other hand and pulled his head down, moving mine to the side, so as not to head-but him.

"No, thank you!" I whispered as he blushed. We made our way to the side again while I clung to the only part of him I could reach, his arm.

We took our seats as Temari congratulated him on his dancing. I was equally as impressed; he led me through the whole dance flawlessly and we were improvising, for Pete's sakes!

Temari's voice rang through my ears as I came back to earth again. "Does this mean you're dating then?" she chuckled.

"I...um...well, I think soo...Rima?"

"Yes? I suppose we are," I whispered, smiling, and then buried my face in his chest with embarrassment.

Inside I squealed like a fangirl. I am his and he is mine. _We will always be together, fore-e-ver, it's true_! Ah, this... isn't like me? I found his warm arms wrapped around me again and I breathed in his heady scent. How could I have denied this for so long? I guess I sighed too much with happiness because all the charas started giggling. I felt his head rest on top of mine and I would have stayed this way forever had the announcement not called out the winners.

"In first place with an excellent performance, number three. Please come up and claim your prize." The couple to the right went across the floor and came back a few minutes later with something in their hands each that looked like plane tickets and a travel pack. My jaw dropped.

"Next in second place is act number eight," went the call and again they went and came back with a piece of paper.

"What is that?" I asked Nagihiko as his eyes followed my gaze.

"A new car," he replied with a smirk. My eyes widened even more when I heard the next number.

"In third place, number ten."

...

Oh...my...gosh!...

----Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!

I hugged Nagi and he hugged me back. I think I'm going to faint from the excitement? No, something's blocking the blood supply to my head! It's...black...warm...

"Can't...b-breathe---!" I chocked out as he released me from his viper grip. A sharp intake of air was followed by a stifled cough as I regained sensation and sight in my head.

As I formulated clear thought patterns in my mind, one thing became evident. I was being dragged towards the registration desk, bells ringing in my ears. I noticed the 'Rules Man' from earlier hand Nagi two tickets.

"Two tickets to the poshest restaurant around, *enter name here*, on New Years Day!" he exclaimed proudly. I screamed like a girl, because obviously I am one, and jumped up and down, holding Nagi's hand. He just spazzed out before bowing, with an "Arrigato," and dragged me back to where the others would be waiting.

"So do you want to go to this, then?" he asked completely out of the blue. I thought about this for a moment. If I go with him, would it be considered as a date? Probably, but it would be nice to have some time out with my boyfriend. Cringe! Um... I don't think that's going to be a good idea after all! Maybe I could give it to Yaya or Amu? Yes! Amu!

"Maybe we should give it to Amu?" I said as we came up to the others.

"You can't be serious?" he asked me incredulously.

"And Yaya was so certain that something would happen!" Yaya whined.

"Well then, maybe you're not fit to be Amu's friend then!" Rima growled.

"Some things never change," Amu whispered sorrowfully, as everyone but Rima sweatdropped.

"We're going to the park tomorrow for a snowball fight!" Yaya screamed happily. Just when you think it's safe to take the earmuffs off. "I heard that it's going to snow! Yay!"

"What time at?" Nagi asked. Well, I wasn't planning on going, but if he is...

"We'll meet up at ten o'clock and- oh my! It's half six! I have to go home for dinner!"

Everyone sweatdropped as Yaya grabbed Kukai and made a run for it. As Kukai's wave grew smaller in the distance, Amu turned around to us and bowed.

"Gommennasai! I have to go home now or my dad will go crazy."

"Would you like me to walk you home?"

"Arrigato, Tadase-san. Ja-ne, minna!" And just like that, we were left all alone.

"How about we go home now?" Nagi suggested.

"Sure," I replied casually. He placed his palm in mine and we intertwined our fingers as we walked home. I'm so psyched for tomorrow because...

.

I love snow! =]


	6. Heated Cheeks at the Ice Rink?

**Kani: Heyya people, sorry for not updating in ssoooooooo long but I have Gcse's and I'm aiming for A'. **

**Rima: Good luck with that! *scoffs***

**Nagi: I can tutor you! 3 **

**Rima: Nooo! Your mine! I mean- uhum...*blush***

**Nagi: Err...? Perhaps we better get on with the story. yeah? **

**Kani: I do not own Shugo Chara otherwise I wouldn't be on FF. The same for my previous chapters. (I forgot the disclamers ("¬_¬) )  
**

* * *

**Rima's P.O.V:**

I ploughed through the soft, fluffy white snow, looking for any sign of the Guardians. 10:30 already and no-one is here, except for a small squirrel. "Hello there. Do you want to play with me?" I asked it, softening my voice. Rosie. I like that name. I'll call the squirrel Rosie. So, Rosie cautiously crept over to my outstretched palm, as I stroked her soft copper fur. Then she tapped my hand with her paw and scrambled a short distance from me. Her eyes were playful and her tail flicked excitedly. I reached my arm out and tapped her. Then I leaned back and she tapped me again. This time though, she ran a little further, enough so that I had to stand up to walk over to her. As soon as I got closer to her, she scampered further, leading me towards the swings. I followed her as she ran up the bar and onto the lap of someone very familiar.

"Good morning," came the amused chuckle from Nagihiko. "I see you made the same mistake as I did." He patted the seat next to him, motioning me to sit down. I tilted backwards and forward a little as I gained stability on the swing.

"What 'same mistake'?" I questioned as he leaned to the side.

"Well, I text Yaya to ask her why she wasn't here and apparently she meant 10 O'clock tonight."

Err!...( 10 minuets later) ...

...

"Rima, Hello! Are you there?" Nagi's voice resonated inside my head. Hmm... Where's it coming from?

His warm breath is on my face. Spearmint! How unusual. Focus Rima. Oh, my! Nagi's dark red lips are on level with mine! Look up, quick! Ok... Not a good idea! His sticky honey eyes have captured me like a bee and now I can't look away.

"So, can you stay until tomorrow morning? She wants to celebrate New Year's with everyone!" he emphasised with a sweatdrop.

"Um, I'm not sure. Let me check."

I put my foot behind the other and turned around to get my phone out of my back coat pocket. Only thing is, I slipped on some ice and fell of the swing seat. I grabbed on to Nagi's arm and he put his hand around my waist. Then, rather than falling backwards, I found myself falling forwards. A soft thud told me he'd hit the snow and one look showed that Nagi was the one who broke my fall. Breathe Rima! No! Can't take it!

"Why the hell do you always protect me? You shouldn't! Don't ever! You'll hurt yourself! I love you! Oh..."

Suddenly I found myself being pulled into a warm embrace as Nagihiko's soft cheek rubbed against mine. He has many feminine features but still manages to retain a masculinity aura about him. How is that?

He'll probably say that he loves me back just so I won't feel left out.

"I love you too."

Predictable!

"Don't say it if you don't mean it."

"But I do mean it Rima!"

He's looking right into my eyes. Wow! He's being really serious about this!

"I love you, and nothing can ever change that!"

Jeez, I think that was kinda real. And I feel like a total jerk for telling him that he's not serious about it.

"Hey, are you okay? You're crying!"

"What!" I touched my face and there were salt tears running down my face, leaving warm tracks in their trail. "I'm soo sorry, I didn't mean to shout at you or disbelieve you, and it's just...just..."

"Hey, it's fine. Why don't we try this?" Before I knew it, I was pushed onto my back and Nagi was on top of me. Gosh he's heavy. Blackou...Gasp! He rolled over and lay beside me and started flapping his arms and legs on the ground. Okay, I admit it! I made my boyfriend flip. HELP!

"It's a snow angel," he pronounced proudly, and sure enough, there was the best snow angel lying in the snow beside me.

"Sure?" I smirked. "I bet I can do better!" Afterwards though, it was dauntingly obvious whose was better, and it sure wasn't mine. I tried to think of a subject change when it hit me. Like Nagi running 40 miles an hour. This is not a fun situation to be in, let me tell you. Wow! Even my thoughts revolve around Nagi. Geez, cliché much, people? Right! So, *Clearing throat cough*, Back to the conversation with reality.

"How about we go skating? It's free today!" (**A/N: If only life were like this *sigh* Rima: Nagihiko would be a dead man! Nagi: *sweatdrop)**

"Sure. Cool!" *Ping!* Oh no! "Let's go, hunny!" What the hell is he doing, putting his arm around the back of my legs! Great, now he's lifted me completely off the ground!

"Rythmn! What the hell are you doing?"

"Taking you Ice-skating babe, of course!"

"I meant lifting me up and running! There's no need for it!"

"Yeah, but only if you want to take all day!"

"Meaning WHAT, exactly?"

"Well, Nagi thought so too, so don't blame me, doll."

"Doll!" I chocked back a laugh.

"Yeah, It's Nagi's new nickname for you, because of you being so small and all."

"Really! AM I!" I asked, much too bemused by the name to take any action on the criticism.

"Yeah, you are, but you're not as light as you seem, No offence." He put me down lightly and popped back out again.

"Ne, Nagi, what shall I call you then? Hahahahahahahah..." I let out the laughter and I started laughing soo hard that I was almost crying. During this whole episode from when he regained consciousness, Nagi remained beet-red.

"I'd rather you di-"

"How about you can call me doll if can call you –koi!" I laughed, pronouncing it in the most sarcastic way possible.

"OK, doll," an amused look spread over his face as he winked at me mischievously.

"Um... I didn't mean-"

"I know, I just thought I'd get my own back," he replied, snickering.

"It's not funny, you baka!"

"Wow, 'koi' to 'baka' in one minute. I think that's the fastest you've ever changed your mind?"

"How would you know, you stalker! When your done name calling and gloating, I'll be inside, ICE SKATING!" I said in a tone controlled voice. Well, at least I thought it was a good effort anyways.

"Hey! Wait up!" his voice called faintly as I gathered my skates and sat down on a wooden slated bench to put them on.

The Ice Rink was not as cold as I'd anticipated and it was almost empty. A local radio station played through the speakers and colour tinted lights flashed. I gingerly put my foot on the ice, holding onto the side. I slid a little as I put my other foot on. Pushing away from the edge, my balance steadied out, but then something brushed on my shoulder, making me turn.

"Are you alright," Nagi asked with concern evident in his eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine. Gosh, you got your skates on for the ice?"

"Heheh, that's great!" he chuckled, beaming.

"What's funny?" I asked him seriously.

"Oh, um, well...- , never mind?" he sighed dejectedly. He reached out and took my hands, then began to skate forwards, pushing ME backwards! This is slightly _unnerving!_

"Nagi, would you mind not doing that. It makes me feel a bit queasy."

"Okay, why don't we do some racing?"

"Sure, see ya- loser!" I shouted over my shoulder.

"Who are you talking to?" a bemused voice smirked in front of me. "Oh dear, I think she's lost it completely this time!" he threw his hands up in exasperation. Damn, he's far too fast. Guess I'll just have to play dirty.

"Ne, Nagi. I don't feel too good this far away from the sides." I whispered as he came closer to help me. Predictable!

"Here, I'll give you a hand," he said, taking my arm. I grabbed onto his arm and pulled myself forward, propelling him back a little.

"Thank you! I feel a lot better now," I told him from the side when he reached me.

"You're welcome," he replied in a monotone, his face emotionless. I thought I saw a flicker of something in his eyes but it was gone again. Next thing I knew though, Nagi had his hands around my waist.

"Lift your legs up," he whispered into my ear, before lifting me up a little under my arms and spinning me around the ice.

The rush of the wind through my ears and the blurred lights, blinding yet mesmerising, stole my breath as I was caught up in the adrenaline.

"I can see why you like this so much!" I shouted in excitement as Nagihiko started to laugh. He put me down, but when he stood up straight, he was still dizzy and started to sway. I tried to stifle my giggles without much success.

"I think I need to sit down," he breathed, skating cautiously to the gap where we could get off the ice and sit on the benches. As soon as I sat down, he rested his head on my shoulder. I rest my head on top of this as the lights blurred till they grew faint. Lights-...black-...warm-. I love - .


End file.
